Factions
You can join a faction by talking to the Chance NPC who's in Moonhaven 175 200 (@warp moonhaven 175 200). He will tell you about the upcoming war, the factions, and the characteristics of each faction. Each character can choose only one faction, and it cannot be changed. Upon choosing a faction, you will receive a charm that gives additional bonuses based on that faction. All charms bless you actively while remaining in the Misc tab of your inventory, like Odin's Blessings, and are character-bound, faction-bound, and weigh 1 unit. As for the rest of the factions' equipment, you can check their description and purchase them for 100 WoE Tokens each from King Solomon (@warp moonhaven 200 240). Note: Keep in mind that the Faction system is used as a separate battle mode from the Path system, so you cannot wear them together. Aether Main article: Aether Faction The 'Aether' Faction: A faction that focuses heavily on Magical attack and has mastered the ability to manipulate Elements. The Aether faction is normally identified with the color Blue. Garment + Shoes * -30% Soft DEF * Hit 0.5% chance casting Jack Frost Lv:1 Shield + Garment + Shoes * -70% Soft DEF * Critical Shield +10% * Hit 1% chance casting Jack Frost Lv:1 Magnus Main article: Magnus Faction The 'Magnus' Faction: A faction that focuses heavily on Magical attacks and has the ability to blend with Demi-Humans. The Magnus faction is normally identified with the color Red. Garment + Shoes * -30% Soft DEF * Hit 0.5% chance casting Hell Inferno Lv:2 Shield + Garment + Shoes * -70% Soft DEF * Critical Shield +10% * Hit 1% chance casting Hell Inferno Lv:2 Steadfast Main article: Steadfast Faction The 'Steadfast' Faction: A faction that focuses heavily on Physical attacks and has mastered the ability to manipulate Elements. The Steadfast faction is normally identified with the color White. Garment + Shoes * -30% Soft DEF * Hit 0.5% chance casting Earthquake Lv:1 Shield + Garment + Shoes * -70% Soft DEF * Seeking Attack +10% * Hit 1% chance casting Earthquake Lv:1 Grim Main article: Grim Faction The 'Grim' Faction: A faction that focuses heavily on Physical attacks and has mastered the ability blend with Demi-Humans. The Grim faction is normally identified with the color Black. Garment + Shoes * -30% Soft DEF * Hit 0.5% chance casting Vampire Gift Lv:3 Shield + Garment + Shoes * -70% Soft DEF * Seeking Attack +10% * Hit 1% chance of casting Vampire Gift Lv:3 Terra Main article: Terra Faction The 'Terra' Faction: A faction that focuses on the balance between Physical & Magical attacks and has mastered the ability to blend with Nature. The Terra faction is normally identified with the color Green. Garment + Shoes * -30% Soft DEF * Hit 0.5% chance of casting Earth Shaker Lv:5 Shield + Garment + Shoes * -70% Soft DEF * Seeking Attack +10% * Hit 1% chance of casting Earth Shaker Lv:5 Category:Equipment Sets Category:Factions Category:Battle Modes Category:Unique Features